


Sunday Morning

by MallBRATgrl_911 (hvcutie)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: When Miguel wakes up to Dan making breakfast and singing, while wearing his slightly too big shirt, he finds himself falling in love with him all over again





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just want people to love and appreciate Miguel as much as I do. I was inspired to write this after reading Avengers: No Surrender, and they had that one (1) moment.

Miguel woke up with a loud yawn, reaching over looking for his boyfriend’s warm body but he wasn’t there. Miguel opened his eyes too look around for Dan, but the shorter man wasn’t there.

Then the aroma of coffee and something sweet hit him and he smiled wide. He sat up, stretching before he got up and made his way into the kitchen.

Miguel and Dan lived together in a cute one bedroom apartment in the downtown area of Dallas. It had a cute kitchen with a breakfast bar, a nice living room, and even a little balcony. It wasn’t too much but it was perfect.

As he walked into the kitchen he heard Dan singing along to the radio, “ _ That may be all I need. In the darkness, she is all I see. Come as rest your bones with me. Driving slow on Sunday morning and I never want to leave. _ ” He was cooking pancake, chocolate chip, Miguel’s favorite. Miguel notice he was also wearing one of his shirts, it was just  _ slightly  _ too big for him, it was really endearing.

Miguel smiled, walking up behind him, placing his hands on Dan’s hips as they swayed to the rhythm of the song, “ _ Fingers trace your every outline. Paint a picture with my hands. Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm. Change the weather, we still together when it ends. _ ” He sang the verse with his chin resting on Dan’s shoulder.

This had its desired effect because Dan chuckled after stardeling a bit, moving to kiss Miguel’s cheek, “Good morning, beautiful, figured the smell would wake you sooner or later.”    
Miguel hummed, keeping his head where it was, enjoying being close to his boyfriend, “You made my favorite, what’d I do to deserve this?”   
Dan shook his head, “Just another way for me to show that I love you.”   
Of course that’s what he would say, Miguel loved that Dan could be romantic sometimes. Miguel would sometimes try to do romantic gestures but he didn’t have the same finesse as his boyfriend.

“You look cute in my shirt,” he wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes and hummed along with the song playing.   
Dan just smiled softly at his boyfriend, knowing that he meant  _ I love you too _ . He continued to cook as Miguel hung onto him, he loved it.

When he was done he tapped on Miguel’s hands, “Breakfast is done, go sit down while I make you a plate, Sparky.”   
Miguel shook his head and laughed at that, moving towards the breakfast bar. He watched as Dan made their plate and coffee, he was somehow better at making Miguel’s coffee that he was. He placed a plate and mug in front of Miguel before sitting down with his own.

They ate in silence, listening to the music on the radio and throwing each other smiling every now and then. It was nice.

In moments like these Miguel often remembered why he fell in love with Dan.

He had thought Dan was really attractive and charming when he first met him on the job, but Miguel had told himself he wasn’t going to be developing feelings for any straight boys, no matter how nice their smile was. But then he had found out Dan was bisexual and that had changed things.

Miguel told himself he could maybe develop feelings for the charming FBI Agent with a nice smile. He started flirting with him a little, nothing too forward but still showing attraction. After while he had asked Dan out to dinner, which was put on hold, but he eventually got that dinner and it was amazing. 

From there it was clear that Dan was the more romantic one by far, and Miguel will admit he felt a built out of his league. But luckily for him Dan seemed to be impressed by the little things more than anything else.

Miguel loved to do little things for Dan more than anything, because the reactions he’d get in return were the best thing. Dan had this special little smile that he had reserved for when Miguel did something he thought was the sweetest little thing ever. Like the time Miguel made him a playlist with songs that reminded him of Dan. Dan had smiled  _ that  _ smile and told him no one had did anything like that for him since high school.

Dan also did little things for Miguel, like the breakfast they were eating, but he also liked big romantic gestures, and more importantly, he was  _ good  _ at them. He managed to hit the nail on the head everytime. It truly was amazing to Miguel, but then again everything about Dan amazed Miguel, even more than a year into their relationship.

After he was done eating he reached out for Dan’s hand and squeezed it gently, smiling at him, “You know I love you more than anything.” 

Dan smiled right back at him and it was  _ that  _ smile, “I know, and I love you too, baby. Now come on and help me clean up. The guys are coming over to watch the Cowboys game tonight and we have to go out to the store to pick a few things up.”

Miguel just laughed at that and they cleaned up their mess together, and really it took longer than it should have because Miguel kept catching Dan’s hips against the counter and kissing him, but it wasn’t like Dan was complaining. And it really was just the mornings like this that made everything they did, whether it was catching crooks or Miguel going off to help the Avengers, really worth it. No matter what they had each other still and they would never have it any other way.


End file.
